


of unknown first dates

by lowsywriter



Series: prompt a prompt me [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, M/M, Pining Ragnar, oblivious Athelstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowsywriter/pseuds/lowsywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the prompt: "caaan i haaave athelnar + i'm trying to impress you with my skills (cooking, athletic, idk i scream for college au)"</p><p>Ragnar is a barista at Athelstan's favorite café. A love story written in milk foam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of unknown first dates

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best with the prompt, and i added coffee shop au bc is my favorite!!! i know it was supposed to be only three sentence long but i'm well known for being all but controlled. i started wrtting and it was like a dam breaking 
> 
> chop chop!

Athelstan hates to admit it but he is a creature of habit; everyday he wakes up at 6:00 am, turns the coffee maker, takes a ten minute shower as the coffee is ready, puts on the clothes he left prepared the day before, takes a bracing cup of coffee while standing in the kitchen and serves more in his to go cup, for his walk through campus. Then he goes to his early European Mythology class and after he gets a banana muffin from the café near the library. The barista is a wild looking guy with a mohawk and neck tattoos, and clear blue eyes that seem to pierce through Athelstan soul; he smirks and flirts with Athelstan as he prepares his order. The days Athelstan asks for coffee he does amazing art with the foam, from blooming tropical flowers to animals to detailed pokemons, that make Athelstan feel bad about drinking it. Athelstan has noticed that Ragnar (that’s what his tag says) only does swirls and plain patterns for other clients and he blushes feeling special at his foam art. 

One day he goes to the café and instead of Ragnar, there’s a beautiful girl with golden hair and a lot of piercings. Her hair is braided in complicated patterns and dyed blue at the tips. She smirks knowinlgy when she catches him looking around for Ragnar and sends him to wait for his order to a table in the corner.

“I’ll send someone with your latte and banana muffin in a minute, don’t worry,” she tells him, and doesn’t even let him pay. Athelstan makes his way to the furthest booth reluctantly but afraid to contradict the barista.

He’s distracted looking for his celphone inside his bag when someone sits beside him. He looks up and there’s Ragnar with an impish grin and a tray loaded with fragant coffee and assorted pastries. He’s not wearing the café apron, and the sleeveless t-shirt he’s using doesn’t seem suited for work.

“Hi Ragnar, I thought you weren’t working today.”

“I’m not…”

“Then, what are you doing here?”

“Well, seeing that I’ve spent half the semester wooing you with my awesome foam skill, I thought it was time to take you out on a first date.”

“Is it what this is?”

“If you agree…”

“Yeah, of course! let’s not left those wooing efforts go to waste…”

When Lagertha comes around to ask if they need anything else, she finds them very very busy snogging and decides to come much much later.


End file.
